


The Point

by susiebstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Set in Season 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiebstuff/pseuds/susiebstuff
Summary: Sam has lost hope.  These are some of his thoughts on the drive back from Alaska.
Kudos: 5





	The Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on things post pool hall in Alaska and not anything that actually takes place in an episode.

The drive back from Alaska was not easy on Sam, even with sleep, bathroom, and double cheeseburger stops. His mind was racing with questions and possible scenarios, none of them good. After a particularly long stretch without sleep, Sam broke down and asked, “Dean, what’s the plan?” Shaking his head, Dean answered, “We’ll figure it out. Like we always do.” Sam said nothing and just smiled at Dean. “Try to get some sleep, Sammy.” Sam closed his eyes and returned to his own thoughts.  
When Chuck showed him the future, Sam hadn’t really minded watching his own beheading. The worst part wasn’t even seeing his brother and himself as monsters. Watching Dean feeling so defeated and just wanting to give up was what had frightened Sam to his very core. That fear severed the last lifeline to any hope he had been clinging to and God had won that round. Sam did not believe they could win now, but seeing Dean back to acting like himself again made Sam happy. And Sam knew he would follow Dean into this fight no matter what he thought about the outcome. He would just keep putting one foot in front in front of the other until there was no place left to step.   
Finally getting back to the bunker was a relief. Sam’s plan was to retreat to his room and be able to drop the pretense of “I’m fine, Dean” for a few hours. When Sam came down the stairs and saw the look on Castiel’s face, his first thought was that something else had gone horribly wrong. And then Jack, or something that looked like Jack, stepped into view and gave that little awkward wave. Sam held his breath and looked to Cas for an answer to a question he couldn’t bring himself to ask.  
When Cas nodded, Sam let himself believe it was really Jack. Their kid Jack! As he hugged Jack, he felt a searing pain in his shoulder. He ignored it while Jack talked about where he had been and the plan that Billie had laid out for him. When he felt another twinge, Sam hugged Jack again and excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he left the room, he heard Dean joking about his small bladder and how often they needed to stop on the drive back from Alaska. Sam smiled to himself at how familiar this all was and how much he had missed them being together.  
Once he was out of sight in the bathroom, Sam unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulder. As he had suspected, the “God wound” was back in full force. Instead of being upset, Sam was actually glad. He didn’t relish being reconnected to Chuck, but he knew what the bullet wound meant. Hope had returned to Sam Winchester. As he had done with Dean, Sam reminded himself that “Hope is kind of the point.” And at least for this moment, Sam believed they could actually win. He was no longer a vengeful man, but he surrendered to impulse and gave his shoulder a vicious squeeze. He laughed thinking about Chuck out there somewhere feeling the pain and wondering what the hell was happening! Smiling so big his face hurt, Sam rejoined his family.


End file.
